Rain On Me
by VyxenSkye
Summary: CxR, Selfinjury, suicidal. Chrono finds himself in a predicament when in a burst of anger Rosette tells him that she hates him. And to make matters worse, she's found a boyfriend. In order to relive the pressure of a pained heart, Chrono discovers a new m
1. Chapter 1

Rain On Me

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: T

Summary: Chrono finds himself in a predicament when in a burst of anger; Rosette tells him that she hates him. And to make matters worse, she's found a boyfriend. In order to relive the pressure of a pained heart, Chrono discovers a new meaning behind the words 'self-mutilation.'

Warnings: **CxR, suicide fic, self-mutilation**. I randomly came up with this, and that scene at the beginning of the anime really stuck with me for this reason. This is also sort of inspired by Maiden of the Moon's "Holy Water" which I love, by the way. **I make no claim to either that story or to Chrono Crusade.** Enjoy. This is my first Chrono Crusade fic, so be a little gentle with me. I haven't seen all the episodes, but I have read all the manga, so I have a good idea of the story.

* * *

Chapter 1

Chrono stretched slightly, and then settled back down into the blanket. His spine grumbled at his position, and frowning, the little devil rearranged himself again, trying to get comfortable in the front seat of the car. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but he and Rosette hadn't made it home from their mission last night, and Rosette had been too tired to continue.

Chrono smiled slightly as he remembered that. The correct thing to say was that Chrono had been tired, and had refused to let Rosette keep driving when he knew that she had to be tired too. He had eventually gotten her to pull over after they had drifted into oncoming traffic.

The crimson-eyed devil looked to the side to where the girl was sleeping, his features softening as he looked at her. Rosette had grown into quite the young woman. Chrono could still remember when she had been younger, innocent as she asked for piggy back rides, brushed through and braided his long violet locks, or fell asleep against his back while she, Joshua, and he watched the stars. Sometimes he missed those days, but then he knew that he wouldn't rather have Rosette any other way then how she was now, caring and courteous to others.

He had watched her grow, and now he could do nothing more than stay by her side, and make sure that she was safe. Chrono's eyes drifted to the pocket watch that rested against the girl's chest, his eyes hardening slightly. He regretted that decision to this day, and he wished a lot of the time that he could take it back.

The devil shivered slightly, pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders. It was starting to get cold outside, with the winter months creeping up on them. It had snowed a little while ago, but it had melted fairly quickly. Now, with a chilly rain softly hitting the car, it was growing colder, and Chrono expected the rain to turn into snow in not too long.

Closing his eyes, Chrono yawned and tried to get some more sleep. He couldn't have slept for more than an hour or so, not with the way the moon had moved through the clouds. Plus, the devil had an excellent sense of time, and he knew instinctively, that not much time had passed.

As he started to warm up and slowly drift off to sleep, Chrono wondered if he could get Rosette to give him back the watch. If she no longer had it, he could break off the contract, and Rosette would be safe. That was all that mattered to him, her safety. The devil sighed, yawning. There was a noise from beside him, and Chrono's eyes flashed open. Rosette had shifted in her seat, her fingers reaching out to take a hold of the end of Chrono's long braid.

The devil smiled, and then settled back down. He was really tired after all, and he wanted to get some sleep.

* * *

Rosette yawned widely, opening her eyes. There was something lying in the palm of her right hand, and she looked down to see violet strands and a yellow bow. 'Chrono…' 

Her eyes traveled up to the devil's face, and she felt her body warm as she looked at the other. Chrono's face was relaxed and peaceful in sleep, and it softened his features, making him look even younger. His violet bangs were hanging over one eye and near his parted lips, his breath stirring the strands every time he breathed. In short, Chrono looked positively adorable.

Rosette smiled, releasing her hold on the end of Chrono's plaited hair, letting the violet braid drop back to the seat cushion. She glanced at the time, and saw that she had slept for about 6 hours. 'That should do it… Besides, I really want to get back home, back to a real bed, with some good food…' The girl rubbed her hands together before starting the car, successfully doing so without waking the sleeping devil beside her. 'Ooo, and a nice _hot_ shower…' She was almost drooling at the thought.

She drove silently through the night, paying extra attention to her driving. She knew that Chrono was exhausted, at least, if the dark circles under his eyes and the tired look that had taken up permanent residence on his face said anything. She didn't want to wake him until she had too.

As they pulled into the drive of the Magdalene Order, Rosette sighed, reaching over and gently shaking Chrono's shoulder. "Chrono. Come on, wake up Chrono, we're home."

The devil stirred, and then his vibrant eyes fluttered open, still tired. Rubbing sleep out of his eyes, Chrono yawned and sat up, looking around. "We're back already?"

Rosette nodded. "Yea. I let you sleep, you looked really tired."

Chrono smiled gratefully at the blonde. "Thank you."

Rosette grinned back, and then gave the small devil a playful push. "Now come on lazybones, let's get inside, get some real food, a shower, and then get some more sleep."

Chrono stretched out the kinks in his body, folding up the blanket he had been using. "Oh, a shower sounds really nice about now…"

Rosette grinned. "You have no idea…" Rosette watched Chrono for a moment, and then frowned. "Are you okay Chrono?"

The devil started, and looked up at her. "Huh? Oh, yea, why do you ask?"

Rosette placed her fists on her hips, studying the devil with a close eye. "I don't know if I believe you…"

Chrono waved his hands, smiling sheepishly. "Oh come on Rosette, I'm fine, I promise!"

Rosette's eyebrow twitched. "Chrono…"

The little devil squeaked slightly, cowering beneath the taller girl's gaze. "Alright! I'm just tired, that's all! I promise!"

Rosette frowned, still not quite convinced. But her hunger and want for a shower won out, and she let it go, leaving Chrono to sigh in relief.

* * *

After eating, Rosette stood beneath the warm spray of the shower, staring into space. 'Really, I do think that something's bothering Chrono. I just can't put my finger on it…' Sighing, the girl tilted her head back, allowing the hot water to fall over her face. 'I just want to help him… I hate how he hides things from me…' 

Pulling a towel around herself, Rosette stepped from the shower, reaching to grab her nightgown and pull it on. Roughly drying her hair, the girl secured it into its usual ponytails, heading out towards where her bedroom was.

She ran into Chrono on the way, the devil smothering a yawn behind his hand, long violet mane unbraided and damp from his shower. The girl smiled. "Feeling alright now Chrono?"

The devil smiled at her, nodding slightly. "Yes, after that shower, I feel so much more…" Chrono paused, looking for the right word. "Alive."

Rosette nodded. "I know what you mean." She plucked at the strands of violet hair that were cascading over Chrono's shoulders. "Here, I'll come brush your hair for you."

Chrono started to protest, but the girl shook her head firmly, getting behind the little devil and pushing him towards his room. "But Rosette…!"

Rosette shook her head again. "No buts Chrono. I want to brush your hair, and besides, if it stays wet like that you'll catch a cold."

Chrono's protests died off at that. He merely folded his arms, and then walked civilly with her. Rosette smiled, ruffling Chrono's bangs slightly. The devil glared at her slightly, and then chuckled.

As Rosette situated herself behind Chrono, she allowed herself to sink into thought. Her hands ran soothingly over Chrono's long mane of hair as her fingers followed the brush, and the devil's shoulders relaxed, leaning into her touch. 'Even though I know he's older than me, I still can't help but treat him like a child…' Rosette thought. 'I have to wonder sometimes if he doesn't like that I do that…'

Chrono was a devil in the body of a child, and Rosette couldn't help but sometimes see him as the boy he resembled. She knew well that Chrono was anything but a child, and she didn't mean to do what she did, but she couldn't help it. The devil was just way too cute for his own good.

After about 15 minutes of running the brush though Chrono's violet locks, Rosette noticed that the devil was leaning against her more than before. She slowly looked around to his face, and smiled when she saw his features relaxed and peaceful in sleep. She continued to brush his hair, knowing that the motion calmed him.

She braided his hair as an afterthought, and then started to slowly lay him down on his side so he would be more comfortable. The movement woke him though, and Rosette found herself looking into sleepy crimson eyes.

The small devil smiled up at the girl. "Thanks Rosette."

The blonde grinned. "It's Jake."

There was silence for a minute, and then Chrono spoke softly. "Rosette… Do you ever regret what you did? Making a contract with me?"

Rosette smiled slightly, and then shook her head. "No. I did what I did so I could help Joshua, and this way I can be with you." She tilted her head. "Why?"

"Because I do."

Rosette blinked. "Why?"

"I'm draining away your life. I'm taking away the most precious thing from you, and there's nothing I can do to repay it. I feel… guilty. Scared." Chrono's eyes turned to her, and Rosette found herself in shock at the myriad of emotions dancing in those red depths. "I'm so scared that I'm going to lose you. I want to break the contract Rosette."

Rosette blinked, and then her anger flared. "Chrono, we've been through this! I don't want to break the contract! You don't have to feel bad, this was my choice!"

Chrono sat up, staring hard into her eyes. "I know that, but I still can't help but feel how I do. I only want what's best for you Rosette!"

Rosette's eyes flared. "And since when did you know what's best for me! You're not my parent, stop acting like it! You never ask me what I want in these situations, you just assume that I'm going to be a good little girl and go along with what you say! Well I'm tired of it!"

Chrono sighed. "Rosette please. I just want to keep you safe."

"And I can't do that on my own?.!" Rosette asked, standing. "I'm a big girl now Chrono, I can take care of myself!" Throwing her hands in the air, the girl turned. "I don't need this…"

Chrono grabbed at her hand, but Rosette yanked her wrist from his grip, turning to fix him with a heated glare. "Don't. Touch. Me."

Chrono's eyes widened. He had never heard that tone from Rosette. "But R-Rosette…"

As the devil tried to grab for her again she smacked at his hand. "What did I say?.!" Rosette fumed, and finally what thread of control she had been holding snapped. "URGH! I hate you!"

Chrono's heart shattered. His eyes grew impossibly wide, tears filling them. His pointed ears drooped, and he looked down at his hands where they were clenched in his blankets. "R-Rosette, you d-don't mean that…"

The girl let out a snort. "Whatever." And then, she turned and stomped away.

A soft sob wrenched its way from Chrono's throat, tears starting to wet his cheeks. 'Rosette… hates me…'

The devil threw himself from the bed, throwing open the door and running from the room. As he pushed past Rosette the girl let out a small sound of surprise, but Chrono could no longer see for the tears clouding his vision. 'Rosette hates me!' He ran through the rain, not paying attention to where he was going.

Chrono found himself in the chapel, and he ran towards the alter, in his panic tripping over his own feet and tumbling to the ground. He reached out automatically to catch his balance, and his hands landed on the rim of the holy water that sat on the alter, waiting for usage.

The initial burn caused Chrono to yip in pain and shrink away from it. After blowing on the stripe of burnt skin to try and cool the pain, Chrono paused. After the first shock of pain, that had felt… good.

The devil blinked, looking back up to the holy water. Some of his pain was taken away with the pain brought by the water. Cancel out one with the other…

Chrono hesitated, and then reached forward, hesitantly pressing his finger against the damp edge of the container's rim. The burn started, and for a moment Chrono felt it. Then the ache in his heart eased a little. Chrono smiled slightly, his crimson eyes dull. 'That's it… The way to relieve this pain…'

And the small devil left the chapel, going to where he knew the vials of holy water for missions were stored. Everything was going to be alright now… Everything would be fine…

* * *

If they are a little out of character (which I'm sure they are) don't blame me too much for it. I think I also made Rosette a little harsh, but for the sake of the story, please forgive that. This is going to be a rather angsty fic, just so you know. And I really don't know if the contract can be broken, but once again, for the sake of the fic, please forgive that. Please review, and I'll update soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rosette woke up feeling terrible. The fight with Chrono the night before had been one of the worse ones, and she had never told the little devil that she'd hated him before. She had been confused and worried when Chrono had brushed past her in the hall, head down and tears flying off his face. The girl was helpless; she didn't know what to do.

Sighing, she sat up, dressing quickly and heading towards Chrono's room. She knocked on the door softly, but there was no answer. She slowly pushed it open to see Chrono lying on the bed, curled up in a snug ball. Rosette frowned as she saw that there were dried tears on his cheeks, and even in sleep his face was pained.

'Oh god…' the girl thought. 'What have I done? How could I do this to him?'

She wanted to go in and talk to him, but she knew that Chrono needed to sleep right now, it was probably best that he get rested. 'I'll talk to him as soon as he gets up… I promise…'

As Rosette walked away from the building she looked skywards. "Please God; forgive me for what I've done… I promise I'll go to confession as soon as I can… Just let him be alright…"

* * *

Rosette wanted to talk to Chrono, but this was a problem. The small devil was avoiding her completely. The blonde did everything she possibly could to get to him, but he always found a way to disappear. Blowing at her bangs in frustration, Rosette walked towards Chrono's room, knowing that he would have to go back there eventually.

Time passed, and Rosette sighed, leaning back against the wall. Even though it was past midnight, there was still no sign of Chrono. Running a hand through her hair, Rosette stood. 'You win for today Chrono, but I have to talk to you soon…'

Rosette walked back away from the building, keeping a careful eye out in case she saw Chrono. There was no sign of him, and Rosette gave up, going into her room to get some sleep.

* * *

Chrono slipped into his room, quietly shutting the door. Avoiding Rosette today had been a pain, but he didn't want to talk to her. It would only make the ache in his heart worse. As Chrono carefully latched the door he reached into his coat pocket, pulling out his newly stolen vial of holy water.

Uncorking the vase like container, Chrono pulled up his left sleeve to reveal a latticework of burns and welts. The devil carefully allowed a single drop of holy water to fall on his skin, and then tilted his arm, the drop rolling over his skin, leaving a red sizzling trail as it did.

Tears filled Chrono's eyes, his heart pounding in his chest. 'Make the pain go away…'

His heart eased as the pain in his arm took his focus away from it, and he sighed in relief, lifting the vial again. After pulling up his right pant leg, Chrono tilted the bottle, pouring the water over his calf.

The devil had to bite back a cry of pain, tears flooding his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. The smell of burnt flesh filled the room, and Chrono dropped the empty vial of water in favor of reaching for the bandages that he had hidden in his room. He had to bandage them quickly, just in case someone came in and saw.

After winding the clean strips around his calf and forearm, Chrono disposed of the empty vial, and then crawled into his bed, settling down against the mattress. His heart didn't hurt quite so much now… But it would, he dreamed of Rosette too often. He would have to repeat this again tomorrow, at least twice, to keep the hurt away.

As he tossed and turned in the bed his hair grew loose, and the ribbon fell away to allow his hair to fall around his form. Chrono played with the ends of his long hair, and then his thoughts drifted to the night before, when Rosette had brushed his hair for him. The pain in his heart returned, and with a sigh, Chrono rose from the bed, retrieving his coat so he could sneak out to get another vial of holy water. Maybe he should take extras this time…

* * *

Azmaria was worried. The girl didn't know what was happening, but she sure did notice the way that Chrono and Rosette had stopped talking. She knew that something was wrong, and it worried her.

The pale-haired girl watched with sadness as Chrono drew into himself, his usually vibrant crimson eyes growing dull, his skin growing pale, the dark circles under his eyes turning into bags. Rosette wanted to talk to him, Azmaria knew, but the little devil seemed to avoid her.

Sighing, the apostle stood, looking over to where Chrono was eating silently. They were currently the only two in the room, and Azmaria wanted to talk to her 'big brother.'

Hesitantly, the red-eyed girl made her way over to Chrono, softly saying his name. The devil flinched at the sound, and hastily pulled at his sleeve when it fell down his forearm.

Azmaria frowned as she caught sight of white bandages. "Chrono? Are you hurt?"

The devil smiled, but Azmaria could tell it was forced. "No, I'm alright. It's nothing." Chrono slowly stood, picking up his plate. "Was there something wrong Az?"

Azmaria wrung her hands, and then nodded, steeling herself. "I'm worried about you Chrono. Are you okay?"

Chrono blinked his dull eyes, and then smiled again, this time a true smile that turned up the corners of his lips slightly. "I'm alright. Thanks for thinking of me Az, I appreciate it. But everything's fine."

With that the devil turned, going to leave the room. Azmaria watched him silently, and then frowned again. 'No, everything is not alright…' she thought as she noticed the way that Chrono favored his right leg slightly.

Her resolve set, the apostle girl walked from the building, going to where she knew Father Remington would be. Knocking softly on the door, she peeked in to see the minister sitting on a couch reading a book. The kind-hearted man looked up as the girl came in, smiling.

"Well hello Azmaria. How are you doing?"

Azmaria moved closer to him, and then gingerly sat on the couch. "Father…" she murmured. "I… I'm worried about Chrono!" she blurted out quickly, a blush coming to her pale skin an instant later.

The minister blinked slightly, and then put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "And why is that Azmaria?"

The pale-haired girl looked down. "Well… There are bandages on his arms, but he won't tell me why. Usually he lets you know what it is, even if he doesn't want to tell you if they're paining him or not. He seems so sad too… Like he's lost something." The girl thought a moment. "And he's avoiding Rosette, I've noticed that too."

Remington's handsome face was set in a frown, and he tapped a finger against his chin. "Hmm, this is a little strange. I've never known Chrono to want to stay away from Rosette. Anything else?"

Azmaria nodded. "He's limping too, favoring his right leg."

Remington sighed slightly, trying to think of what he could do. "Well, I'll try and talk to him, if that will make you feel any better. And I think I'll speak with Rosette too. Maybe I can figure out what's driving them apart, because if anyone can cheer up Chrono, it's Rosette."

Azmaria nodded, the smile returning to her face as she gave the blond man a hug. "Thank you Father!"

Remington smiled. "It's perfectly fine Azmaria. It's what I'm here for."

* * *

Rosette opened the door to her room after someone knocked, a little surprised to see Father Remington standing there. The blonde girl blinked, and then gasped. "Oh, Father! Please, come on in!"

Remington walked into the room, sitting down on the chair that Rosette had near a desk. "I was asked by Azmaria to check up on things with you."

Rosette blinked, sitting down opposite from the priest on her bed. "Az? Why?"

"She says that she's worried about Chrono, and I was wondering if you could tell me why he's been avoiding you. That might help a little." Remington explained, lacing his hands together and settling them in his lap.

Rosette sighed, looking down. "Yes, I know why. We had a fight a little over a week ago. It was probably one of our worst. He brought up the subject of the watch again, and I got mad at him because he didn't want to let me make my own decisions." Rosette felt tears gathering in her eyes. "I've been trying to talk to him, but he just keeps avoiding me. I'm so worried about him; I didn't mean to do it…"

The minister frowned. "Do what, Rosette?"

The girl looked up at him. "I told him that I hated him."

Remington suddenly understood completely. Chrono was bound to Rosette in more ways than anyone could know, through the contract, but also though love. Chrono cared deeply for the blonde girl, he would do anything for her, and a comment like that would have shattered his heart. Remington sighed. "Well, that clears things up… I think I'll go talk to Chrono, see if I can get him to come out of his shell a little."

Rosette put a hand on the minister's arm as he stood. "Please Father; tell him that I'm sorry, and that I want to talk to him."

Remington nodded, his eyes sad. "I will, I promise." The priest turned, putting his hands on Rosette's shoulders. "Don't worry, things will work out alright. Chrono just needs a little time, and I'm sure he'll be okay once he realizes that you're sorry for what you said."

Rosette nodded, hope in her eyes. Remington turned and left her room, heading towards Chrono's, a grim expression on his face. 'This is worse than I thought… Azmaria said that Chrono was injured. Could he possibly be hurting himself because his heart is in pain?'

* * *

Chrono wiped the tears from his face, carefully disposing of the empty vial of holy water in the trash. As he started to wrap the bandages around his right leg he was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Chrono?"

The little devil almost swore, quickly pulling down the leg of his pants and hiding the bandages under his bed. "Come in!" He cleared his throat slightly as his voice broke.

Father Remington was the one who opened the door, but Chrono had known that. His sensitive hearing had easily been able to decipher the difference between his footsteps, as well as his voice. The blond minister smiled at Chrono where the devil was seated on his bed. "Hello Chrono. How are you feeling?"

The devil smiled slightly at the minister. "Well. Why do you ask?"

Sighing, Remington decided not to beat around the proverbial bush. "Azmaria is worried about you Chrono. She says that you've been acting strangely, and it's scaring her."

Chrono struggled to keep from sucking in a breath. He hadn't expected Az to tell anyone… Instead the devil tilted his head, trying to ignore the burning warmth from his blood rolling down his leg. The burns had gotten bad enough that they had begun to bleed. "Acting strange? I haven't been trying to act any different…"

Remington sighed again. "Well Azmaria says that you're avoiding Rosette, and that she's seen you limping."

Chrono cursed himself inwardly. Az was a very bright girl, of course she would notice that he was limping. Chrono again smiled slightly. "Oh, I was limping because I twisted my ankle the other day. It's just starting to heal, so it's still a little painful to walk on. As for the avoiding Rosette…" The devil trailed off.

Remington could see that it was bringing up painful memories for the small devil, so he shook his head. "I know what happened between you and Rosette. But Chrono, please understand, Rosette is sorry for what she did, and she wants you to know that she wants to talk to you. Alright?"

Chrono nodded. "Thank you Father. Now, if you don't mind, I'm really tired, so I'd like to get some sleep."

Remington nodded, putting a hand on Chrono's shoulder as he stood. "Please do rest Chrono. You don't look well, and frankly, it's worrying me as well."

Chrono smiled slightly, and then watched as the minister left his room. Latching the door, Chrono turned to his closet, opening a small drawer in the bottom. Pulling out a vial of holy water, the devil uncorked it, pulling up his left sleeve and tipping the vial to the side.

* * *

Well, there's chapter two. I'm working on the third now, it should be out soon. Please let me know what you think! 


	3. Chapter 3

This is a very short story, next chapter should be my last, if there is not an epilogue. Please review this chapter, and I'll update soon! Pocky and Chrono plushies to my reviewers! -tosses out pocky and plushies-

Chapter 3

Chrono awoke to a headache. Groaning, the devil rolled over onto his side, hiding his face from the sun. He felt hot and sweaty, sticky and nasty. His long violet locks, unbound from their usual braid, were sticking to his neck, cheeks, and bare shoulders and chest because of the sweat covering his small body. The crimson-eyed boy tried to get to his feet, but the room swam around him, and his leg throbbed in violent protest to his movements.

Chrono sat heavily back down, holding his head as the colors of his room swarmed together into a confusing mass. Groaning again, the devil tried to stand, again being rewarded with another dizzying mass of color around him. 'What's wrong with me…?'

There was a knock at the door, and the devil blearily looked up, his mind swaying in confusion at what was happening. Chrono pushed himself to his feet, moving forwards towards the door. As his right foot hit the ground he nearly let a cry of pain escape his lips and he struggled to keep in the pain. 'What the…'

The last thing the devil saw was the door starting to open before his vision washed out and his cheek met the floor, awareness fleeing and sending Chrono into darkness.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Azmaria opened the door in time to see Chrono collapse heavily on the floor and lay still. The girl shrieked in horror, rushing forward to the devil. "Chrono! Chrono!"

There was no response from the small devil, and Azmaria carefully rolled him over, lifting his head into her lap. Chrono's face was covered in a sheen of sweat, his cheeks flushed red with fever. His hair wasn't braided, and was lying in a glossy curtain of sweat-damp violet locks around him. The girl tentatively touched his cheek, gasping in shock as she felt the heat from Chrono's face.

Azmaria shook Chrono again, but there was still no response from him. Frowning, the apostle raised her head, trying to figure out what to do. "Ooooh!" Azmaria carefully grabbed a hold of Chrono under his arms, dragging him towards the bed. The devil was a dead weight in her hands, and the small girl struggled to pull Chrono towards the bed.

After much struggling, Azmaria finally just pulled a pillow off the bed, carefully placing Chrono's head on it. She touched the devil's cheek once more, whimpering slightly despite herself. 'His fever is so high…'

The girl looked over Chrono, and blinked when she saw that the leg of his pants was darker colored. Frowning, Azmaria reached down, carefully rolling up the leg of the devil's pants. She gasped, tears filling her eyes.

Chrono's leg was a mess. Azmaria carefully unwrapped the stained and blood-soaked bandages that covered his lower leg, and then looked with horror upon the weeping burns that covered his skin. The skin was a burning red color, and heat radiated from it, indicating that it was infected.

Chrono moaned slightly, his head flung to the side. Azmaria murmured slightly to him, trying to comfort him as she gently smoothed his sweaty bangs away from his face. "It'll be okay Chrono… I'll go get Father Remington; he'll be able to help… Just stay here, alright? I'll be right back."

The devil made no response, and, confused and worried, the apostle girl climbed to her feet and ran from the room, heading towards the chapel, where she hoped that the blond minister would be.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

Father Remington was shocked out of his peaceful reading as Azmaria came running in yelling for him. Afraid for the small girl, the minister stood, walking briskly forward to her side as she leaned over, panting slightly. Remington frowned, putting a gentle hand on the apostle's shoulder. "Azmaria? What's going on?"

The girl focused on him, still panting. "It's… Chrono… Father!"

Remington's eyes widened. Had he not caught what was really going on, had Chrono done something to seriously hurt himself? "What is it?"

Azmaria merely grabbed his sleeve, pulling him towards the devil's room. The priest followed with no objections, running as the girl in front of him picked up speed.

The two ran into Chrono's room to find the devil struggling to get to his feet, his violet hair cascading around him like a curtain, his cheeks flushed a deep red and sweat covering his shirtless form. He was leaning heavily against the bed, trying to remain on his feet, but Remington could see that the devil was shaking madly.

The priest ran forward, pushing Chrono's bangs out of the way to feel his forehead. The skin burned even through Chrono's headband, and Remington looked into dazed and incoherent crimson eyes. "Chrono?" the minister questioned.

Chrono's blank eyes snapped to his face, and then rolled back into Chrono's head as the devil lost consciousness, falling forward into Remington's arms as the priest caught him. The blond minister was worried out of his mind. He had never known Chrono to ever get sick, what was going on now?

Gently Remington lifted Chrono's thin form, worriedly noticing how light he was, placing him on the bed. After pulling a thin sheet over the devil's small body, the priest turned to Azmaria. "Azmaria, I want you to run to the infirmary, and tell them that I will bring Chrono in about 10 minutes or so. Tell them he has a horribly high fever."

The girl hesitated. "There's one more thing Father…" The pale girl crept forward, lifting the end of the sheet and pulling the leg of Chrono's pants up, revealing the oozing burn on Chrono's leg.

The priest's eyes widened, and he frowned. "Also tell them that there is a burn, a severe one. I will be there soon, but I'm going to go find Rosette first, okay?"

Azmaria nodded, turning and leaving the room. Chrono's heavy and labored breathing was the only sound in the room for a moment, and then Remington sighed, leaning to examine the burn on Chrono's leg a little more closely. Blond brows twitched together as he studied the skin, and Remington sighed. 'Could he be using holy water? I've never seen one this serious, but Chrono has gotten burned pretty badly by it… Perhaps I should check our stores…'

Remington stood, carefully wrapping Chrono's limp body in the sheet, and then lifting the little devil into his arms. He made his way towards Rosette's room, knocking softly on the door. There was a thump as Rosette no doubt fell out of bed, and then the tired looking girl opened the door, still in her nightgown and rubbing at her eyes.

Remington didn't have to say a word. One look at Chrono's flushed and sweating face was enough to snap Rosette into the right state of mind, and she looked to the priest.

Remington frowned. "I'm going to take him to the infirmary now."

Rosette nodded seriously. "I'll be there in five minutes."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The doctor sat back with a sigh. "I've done all I can for him. Now all that's left is for him to recover and gain strength. I don't even know for sure if my medicines will work on him, they might not be strong enough…"

Rosette smiled at the lady doctor. "Thank you for your help."

The woman nodded, standing. "I'll leave you three alone with him for now; I have other things to take care of. Just call me if you need anything."

Rosette sighed, reaching out to stroke the back of Chrono's hand gently. The small devil did nothing to respond to her, deep in unconsciousness as he was. Rosette frowned, looking down to where clean white bandages were wrapped around both of his legs and arms. 'What have you been doing to yourself Chrono? And why?'

Remington sighed, running a hand through his bangs. The blond had recently returned from the church, and he knew what Chrono had been doing. "I've just been to where we keep the vials of holy water for missions; about a quarter of the stores are gone. I suspect they are in Chrono's room, but I can't locate them. He's hidden them well."

Rosette frowned deeper, returning to stroking the back of Chrono's warm hand. "Stupid fool… First he does this to himself, and then he goes and lets them get infected. He could have killed himself…"

Azmaria hesitated, and then spoke up. "Frankly Rosette, I think that's what he was aiming for."

Rosette blinked, and then shook her head. "No way, Chrono would never do that!" The girl paused glancing to Chrono's flushed and sweaty face. "Would he?"

Remington folded his arms over his chest. "You have to remember Rosette, you said something very hurtful to him, and it really pierced his heart. Chrono cares for you deeply, and to hear those words from you shattered him. He probably felt like there was no other way to ease his heart, and so he sought a way to cancel out the pain, by causing himself more." The priest sighed. "I've seen it happen before."

Rosette felt tears gathering in her eyes. "I never meant to make him hurt so much… If only he hadn't been avoiding me all this time, I could have talked to him…" She looked down to where her hands were clenched in her lap. "I shouldn't have lost my temper about such a little thing! We've had fights about the contract before, but never this bad…"

At that moment Chrono groaned, his crimson eyes flickering open slowly. Rosette put a smile on her face, leaning to look at him. "Chrono, thank God you're okay, I was so worried about you!"

The devil blinked fuzzily, and then slowly turned his head to the side. "Sorry."

Rosette frowned, reaching out and putting a hand against Chrono's flushed cheek, turning the devil's head so he faced her. "Chrono, please, don't turn away from me. I'm sorry for what I did; I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't mean to cause you so much pain…" The blonde girl shook her head. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Chrono nodded, and a small smile came to his lips. "Yes."

Rosette frowned. "Chrono…"

The devil shook his head slightly, closing his eyes. "I'm tired."

Worried and confused, the nun watched as the little devil dropped off into sleep quickly. "That was too easy. I don't think he believes me."

Remington shook his head. "He doesn't. We have to find some way to make him believe that you are really sorry for what you said. Until then, we just have to wait until he recovers. There's nothing more we can do."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chrono opened his eyes to darkness. The devil sat up and looked around, confused. 'Where am I?'

Lightning flashed outside, and Chrono's eyes were lit up as the electricity flashed against his red irises. The devil pushed himself to his feet, his right leg protesting slightly, but holding his weight. 'I feel so dizzy… Maybe I just need a little air…'

Chrono made his way outside the infirmary, going into the cool air that smelled of good rain. Breathing deep, the small devil closed his eyes, and then started to make his way back to his room. Being so close to Rosette had started up the ache in his heart again, even though she had taken back what she had said. He knew that what she had said was the truth, he could sense it, but he still couldn't help but look for his stores of holy water.

Chrono sighed. He was addicted, and he knew it. He was hooked on the pain, the rush of feeling, the amazing feeling of the power he held in his hands, the power to end his own life in an instant if he so wished. He was addicted to the burning sensation that had turned into a pleasurable thing, and he could no longer escape it.

As the devil started to reach to open his door, his sharp ears picked up a noise, something that sounded like Rosette. Frowning, Chrono crept around the corner, coming face to face with the thing that broke his heart again.

Rosette, her arms wrapped around a boy's neck, and that boy's head tucked under her chin. They stood against the wall, Rosette giggling as the boy's teeth nipped at her neck. "Stop it…" Rosette whispered. "What if someone finds us?"

"Who cares?" came the reply, and Chrono instantly felt his protective instincts flare, a growl building in his chest and throat.

The vocalization of his anger never escaped. The devil let his anger fall as soon as he saw Rosette kiss the boy. All of Chrono's anger left, replaced with burning heartache and sadness. The little devil felt as though his heart had been torn out, and, tears flowing freely down his face, Chrono turned and ran.


	4. Chapter 4

Final chapter. Yes, I know I'm evil. Please don't kill me. -uses hypnotism- You love me, you really really love me... -chibi eyes- Pwease?.!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 4

Chrono ran. He didn't know where he was going; rain and tears had blinded him. He ran mindlessly, sobs heaving his thin form, hands clenched into fists, violet hair streaming behind him. The devil ran until his foot slid in the mud, and with a cry, Chrono crashed to the ground on his side, panting for breath.

Sobbing into his arms as he lay in the mud, the violet-haired devil slowly pushed himself up, looking into the distance. In front of him was the Elder's place, his own room in the back. He stood, his hair fanning around him in a soaked violet curtain. It had gotten undone during his fall. Chrono ignored it, running forward and opening the door. He didn't bother to remove his soaked and muddy clothing, he ran straight into his room.

After folding the piece of paper that he had messily scratched a note on and throwing it on his bed, he rifled through his drawers in the closet, pulling out a vial of holy water. 'This is it… The end to my pain…'

Chrono clenched his hand tightly around the crystal vial, and then ran from the room, back out into the pouring rain and crashing lightning. His feet made splashing sounds as he went, the rain streaking his clothing and down his face and neck.

Chrono raised his head as he went into the building that he had ended up at. It was the church. 'Ironic, how I would end up here… The place that this all began, I will die in…'

Chrono crept forward, feeling as though he had to be quiet in the church. 'I don't belong here. I'm not supposed to be in a holy place like this… Not me, a devil, a sinner… But I will rid them of my presence… Things will be well again…'

Chrono knelt before the alter, staring up at the stained glass windows. Lighting flashed, lighting the area, and Chrono slowly uncorked the crystal vial. 'I'm sorry Rosette… But I'm only making your life worse by being here, taking your life, not helping your progress with your… boyfriend…'

Chrono felt a few tears slip down his face at that thought, and he raised the vial, hesitating, and then throwing his head back, drinking the contents of the bottle in one fatal gulp.

The effect was instantaneous. Chrono coughed violently, his hands clutching at his throat as he gagged on blood. Icy talons of pain spread out from inside him, choking him with their intensity. The room began to blur, and Chrono leaned over, more blood and saliva leaking from his lips to splatter on the floor. The devil struggled to his feet, trying to move away from the holy place, not wanting to stain it's purity with his blood. But he failed, and Chrono fell to the floor as his vision fled.

The lightning flashed again as the back of a pale hand hit the ground, the crystal vial in the limp fingers released to roll away from the still body on the floor. There was one more shuddering breath, and then the church returned to its holy silence, as though nothing had happened within its walls.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Azmaria jerked awake with a sharp cry, clutching her hands in her nightgown over her heart. Something had happened, but she didn't know what it was. Confused, the apostle girl climbed to her feet, pulling on a coat and leaving the room. She didn't pay much attention to where she was going, but she felt drawn to Chrono's room.

As Azmaria reached the room she instantly noticed something was wrong. There was mud and water all over the floor, and Chrono was usually such a neat person. The closet was left open, drawers hanging out in complete disarray. The pale girl crept forward, and then her eye was caught by a folded piece of paper lying on the bed.

Confused, Azmaria crept forward, picking up the paper and unfolding it. 'A letter?'

The girl's crimson eyes widened as she read, and tears started to pour down her cheeks, a hand rising to cover her mouth. It wasn't a letter. It was suicide note.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Rosette gasped in shock as something in her snapped. Her blue eyes flew open, and she pushed at the boy holding her. "John, get off!"

The boy growled softly, continuing to hold her. The girl frowned, pushing at him again. "Get off me!"

The boy named John shook his head. "Oh no, you think I'm going to agree with that? I've got you now, and I'm not going to let you go."

Rosette growled, and her fist connected with the boy's head an instant later. "You think you can just order me around? Well excuse me, but I do believe this was our first date anyway! It's a good thing I don't want another! Now get off this property!"

John shook his head. "You started this relationship, you think I'm gonna let you end it? Besides, we haven't even had sex yet."

Rosette's eyes sharpened. "That's what you wanted? _Sex?.!_ What makes you think I would let a low-life like you even get close to that? You're just lucky I've had a little drink tonight, or else I would have already blown your balls off." Rosette let her hand sneak down, resting her fingertips again the hilt of her gun.

John raised a brow. "You wouldn't."

An instant later the barrel of a gun gleamed in his sight, Rosette's flaming blue eyes glowing in fury just behind it. "Try me. Now get out of my sight."

That was all it took, the boy was gone. Rosette, searched inside herself, trying to find what was missing. Something had broken; some part of her was gone. She frowned, looking deeper, and then realized.

Chrono. Her bond with Chrono was gone, snapped. She could no longer sense the little devil.

Panic blossomed in her mind. She took off at a run for Chrono's room, slipping her gun back into its holster as she did. 'Please God, let him be alright! Just let it be something that's happened, nothing's wrong!'

Rosette threw open the door to Chrono's room to find Azmaria sitting on the floor, sobbing into her hands. The blonde moved forward slowly. "Az? Where's Chrono?"

The apostle held up a piece of paper wordlessly. With shaking fingers Rosette reached to take it, reading it silently.

The words were written messily, as though in a hurry. It was fairly short and to the point.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_I'm sorry, but I can't keep doing this. Rosette, I've taken so much from you; Joshua, your life, your dreams and hopes. I can't keep doing that anymore. I loved you, but we were never meant to be together. I guess this world is just better off without me. Azmaria, I loved you like a sister. You'll be a fine woman one day. I hope that both of you will live well, and enjoy your life, never give up living. Goodbye. _

_Chrono_

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Rosette shook her head. "No… No!" The girl looked down to Azmaria. "Where is he?.! Do you know where he is!.?"

Azmaria shook her head. "No! I just came in to find that on his bed!"

Rosette turned, running from the room. 'Don't let me be too late!' She ran, running towards the church, something drawing her there. She burst through the doors to see that there was nothing amiss. She walked forward briskly, and then slammed to a halt.

A single pale hand was extended from one of the pews, visible from the elbow down just in front of the alter. A crystal vial of holy water was lying near the limp fingers, empty.

Rosette let out a shout, running forward. She slid to a stop by Chrono's still body, gathering the devil into her arms. "Chrono! Chrono, answer me! Don't you do this to me! Please, wake up!"

Chrono's face was as pale as snow, blood and saliva trailing from the corners of his lips. His eyes were still open a slit, dull lifeless crimson shining through eyelashes heavy with tears and rain. The devil's long hair lay in a glossy curtain beneath his limp body, soaked in rain and mud, framing his slender frame in violet.

Rosette placed her fingers against his neck, and then sobbed, burying her face in her friend's cold neck. "No… No! Chrono please, don't go! I love you, don't go!"

Rosette held Chrono to her chest, and screamed. "NO!"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Rosette sniffled, the tears running silently down her face to fall onto the still and expressionless face that lay before her. She tenderly swept the violet bangs away from Chrono's face, running her fingers over the line of his jaw and down his cold throat.

Chrono had been bathed, his long violet hair carefully scrubbed and brushed through by Rosette herself, now lying in a glossy curtain beneath his form. He was dressed in one of the militia's male uniforms, showing that the militia saw him as a valuable help to them, even though he hadn't really been a part of the organization. Red roses surrounded his limp body in the coffin, coating him in their scent. His hands were folded on his chest, the life-clock resting beneath his fingers, a cross settled on his stomach, not touching his skin.

Rosette choked on her tears, pulling her fingers away from Chrono's expressionless face. 'Why didn't you just talk to me Chrono? Why did you hide from me? You knew that you could tell me anything, so why didn't you come to me…'

Rosette kept going in endless circles with herself, trying to figure out why Chrono had done what he had, trying to know why he hadn't just come to talk to her. She felt lost now that Chrono was gone; she didn't know what to do.

Azmaria came forward, tears trailing over her pale cheeks, clothed in mourning black. The apostle girl had been devastated just like Rosette, knowing that her big brother figure was gone had been tough on her. But she would go on, like Chrono had asked them to. She would continue to live her life, and she would live it for Chrono.

The apostle girl looked to Rosette, where the blonde was standing silently, a single red rose gripped in her hand. Azmaria sighed, and then put a hand on Rosette's arm. "Rosette… Chrono wanted us to keep living, you know that, right?"

Rosette looked to her. "Yes."

"I know how you feel, I feel the pain too. But you can't just give up now. Live for him, since he can't be here with us. Go through each experience thinking of him, think of him all the time, and live for him. That's what he wanted, and that's all we can do to honor him." Azmaria smiled through her tears. "All Chrono wants is for you to be happy, for you to smile. And so, smile every day, for him."

Rosette blinked, and then smiled as well. "You're right Azmaria… I just… wish I would have been paying more attention. I wish I wouldn't have said what I did, and I wish that I had been smarter. If I had, then Chrono would still be here."

Azmaria looked down to Chrono's still face. "You can't think like that. A lot of things could have happened, but they didn't. Like I said, all we can do now is keep living our lives, and move on, for Chrono's sake." The girl looked up at her 'big sister'.

Rosette looked up into the sun peering through the stained glass windows of the church. "At least he will be buried properly, and honorably. I'm glad the Order saw fit to give him a burial that was made for one of the Order. I really think that he would have liked it."

Azmaria nodded with a smile. "Me too."

Rosette paused. "Azmaria, will you sing? Sing to Chrono…"

Azmaria blinked, and then nodded, clasping her hands together and choosing her song carefully.

"_Lead me Lord…_

_Lead me in thy righteousness…_

_Make thy way plain before my face…_

_Lead me Lord…_

_Lead me Lord…_

_For it is Thou, Lord…_

_Thou, Lord only…_

_That makest me dwell in safety…"_

And Rosette could have sworn, that as she closed her eyes in the warmth of the sun, she could hear Chrono's voice in her ears.

"_Thank you…" _

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

That's the end. Kind of sucky I think, but I tried… Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading! –throws pocky and plushies- Thank you my reviewers! I love you all!


End file.
